Arata Kaguya
Arata Kaguya ' " Danger is real. Fear is your choice" ''' '''Appearance Arata has brown unkempt hair and grey eyes. He has fair skin and always wears a beige skirt and bandages on his hands. He wears what fits for his mission to him that day, however on most days he wears a dark shirt and black pants. His dream is to become a master of Kenjutsu, that's why he always carries two long swords. While looking very aggressive, you never see him losing control of himself. Personality Arata is a young, but very spiritual person. He already found his purpose in life, which is an improvement. No matter what situation he is, he always tries to be the best version of himself. Arata always tries to be calm, friendly, honest and fair. To become this kind of person, he always meditates. Two times a day he meditates in nature to improve his soul and his behavior. Arata loves nature and for him, it's the only place where he can find his inner peace. '''" Look deep into nature, and then you will understand everything better." '' Arata wants to be the best person he can be for his village and the badest person he can be for his enemies. If you live peaceful with him, he will be one of the nicest persons that exist. But if you want to hurt his village or his friends, he loses controle. When his inner wolf awakens, he doesn't fear anything in the world. Arata is just going to eliminate everything. His soul is a wolf. If his wolf sleeps, he's a very good person. But if his wolf awakes, he becomes a traditional Kaguya warrior that destroys everything. The longer his wolf sleeps, the more power he will have if he awakens... Background There are not many pieces of information about Arata's background. One says that his parents were nomads who left the Kaguya Clan, because of the many conflicts the Clan had. After living some years as nomads, they didn't have enough food left to feed the family. The family decided to give Arata all the food they have and sent him to search for a village, where he could stay and start a new life. It is said that when he was searching for a new home, he met some members of the Kaguya clan that wanted to kill him for being a traitor. However, he had one of the most pronounced Kekkei Genkai's of the whole Clan and could kill all of them. When he searched through the bodies of the Clan members, he found a large amount of money, which would provide food for like one year for the whole family. Arata went back to search for his parents. After three days of searching, he was shocked about what he found. He found his dead parents. You could see that someone killed them, because of the wounds they had. Strangely, his father Haruto held a letter in his right hand. Arata took the letter and opened it. Arata, you will be the next, was in the letter. Frustrated, he started to search for help everywhere. After 2 weeks of searching, he found it, the Hidden Leaf Village. He was begging the guards to let him in. After two hours of begging, they let him in to talk with the Hokage. He didn't say anything about his past. Arata only said that he is a nomad of the Kaguya clan, which can't live as a nomad anymore because of the harsh conditions. The Hokage let him stay in Konoha and then Arata became the first Kaguya of Konoha. Abilities Arata is a Kaguya and therefore possesses the Shikotsumyaku, which allows him to manipulate his bones and to fight with them. He is also a beginner in Kenjutsu. Relationships Category:Kaguya Characters Category:Characters